Solving Mysteries
by caramelkitkat
Summary: Within history books are strange figures...the same figures occurring repeatedly in many books, throughout time. Truth be told, the answer is unknown...however Clara Jackson will be the first person to solve the answer to this mystery...( Rated T for violence and swearing )
1. Chapter 1 A Mystery in History

I began to realise at the age of 8, that something strange had been happening throughout the course of history. Pictures in history books, and strange figures sometimes standing, _hiding_ in the background. These figures usually looked the same. The _exact same... _

The figured occurring repeatedly, in many pictures throughout time, they never seemed to age, ever. Shadows seemed to cover them up, but they were _always there. _

I have noticed, as I have been to other countries that depending on where I am, the libraries contain a different person, they too occurring in picture books in that particular country. _Nothing_ is ever mentioned about these people. Ever.

I have searched nearly my whole life for a _sign_.

My name is Clara Jackson. And I am going to be the first person to solve this mystery.

_flashback _-

_My mother took my hand as we walked into the library, she took me to the children's section and I began to read through the books..._

_every day I would sit in a small corner, leaning against a wall reading. I managed to get through at least one book every day, small books began to proceed to larger ones until I was finally able to read a whole novel in one day. _

_and then finally, after finishing the whole children's section, curiosity got the better of me._

_" mum? " I walked up to her, she was in the adult section, in her own world quietly reading a romance. I was too young at the time, and not aloud to read ' such books ' as my mother had always said to me. _

_She looked up from her book, she was teary eyed. I had never seen her like this before, ever._

_" yes darling? " _

_I paused. She was upset, but just looked uncomfortable with the situation, almost like she did not want me being there. I replied quickly " mama can I read another book section? "_

_Her eyes widened " sure, yes of course darling...just...erm..." _

_She pointed to a large range of oak book shelfs at the far end of the huge building. _

_She said nothing else. _

_I carefully walked over, the bookshelves now looming over me, creating shadows on the green carpet._

_I gasped in awe. _

_Huge old books, reds, blues and greens with gold lettered spines. Dust sitting on many of them like they had not been touched, opened or taken from that place for maybe hundreds of years. _

_One in particular caught my eye; it had a green leather spine, reminding me of crocodile scales which I had seen many a time when my mother took me to Egypt in the summer holidays. The huge creatures lazing on the riverbed, sharp teeth and claws that could give any child nightmares. But not me. _

_I carefully edged the book off the shelf, it slid into my hands rather easily. Too easily. A cloud of dust came up from behind it making me cough. _

_" Are you okay there love? " I looked up to see a taller man. He had messy blonde hair and green eyes, with huge eyebrows might I add that reminded me of caterpillars. _

_He wore a green suit too, and I couldn't help but feel like I knew him from somewhere. Somewhere close. Very close indeed..._

_" I'm okay thank you " I replied hastily, my mother had reminded me not to talk to strangers. _

_but after I had said those four words I immediately felt guilty like I had been rude to a father for no reason at all. _

_His reaction surprised me. _

_" Ah, so I see you like history then? " _

_I looked at the book I was holding, ' world war 2 ' _

_" it's not something I would recommend you to be reading, really at all... " he paused and stared down at the book for a second, like he was recalling some long lost memory, his gaze at the book made me look down at it too, and it held me there for a few moments, captivated until a shout finally made me lift my head. _

_" Fire! " _

_The man in the green suit was gone. _

_Fire. I began to panic. _

_" mum? " _

_The smell of smoke made its way into my nose, horrible and clingy, choking, preventing me from breathing. _

_" mum! " my voice was hoarse. _

_Time was ticking by and I myself was running out of time... Smoke began to clearly appear now, huge clouds of grey fume filling the air and surrounding me in a thick blanket._

_" mum..." _

_My head began to become cloudy, and I realised I was quickly losing consciousness. _

_A memory of a fire safety book replayed itself in my head, the book pulling itself off the bookshelf in my head and falling down to the ground where the pages opened inside my mind...In a fire, crawl on the ground where there is more oxygen, the smoke will remain in the air and hopefully give you enough time to get out...then search for an exit. _

_I fell to my knees, coughing loudly, and began to crawl along a path that I thought suitable, the smoke making things hard to see in the now dim room of the library. I then realised that I would not be able to get out. It was too late for reminders of surviving, it was too late...too late..._

_the smoke began to fill up the last remaining space in my lungs, there was no more oxygen to breath... and then... I saw something. _

_A figure moved through the smoke, what appeared to be a handkerchief held to its mouth. The features hardly recognisable, I then saw those green eyes again which I recognised almost immediately. I was picked up from the ground and held tightly, my head resting against his shoulder. Fear, panic...I buried my head into his hair, and felt him stiffen slightly, but continue moving...then BAM!_

_Daylight..._

_I was handed over to paramedics, an oxygen mask pressed to my face beginning to black out, I searched for my rescuer, but the last thing I saw was my mothers worried face...and... what appeared to be him disappearing into the background..._


	2. Chapter 2 Book Forts!

**So here is chapter two! It may be a little bit repetitive in some places, and maybe a bit smudgy ( that is what I call something without any detail ) but that's what you guys are here for :3 I need help with my writing, so any tips on what I should improve on are greatly accepted! **

**Kayla: And remember! she doesn't own Hetalia! **

**Thanks Kayla, and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>The old book now lay on my bedside cabinet, its pages slightly charred from the fire. It had been a gift from the library. For the books saved from the fire, were of no use to anyone. The black and brown pages had been scattered across the road, and so any books that did survive were given away, thrown away or…burnt…<em>

_I remember reading the history book for the first time, the writing had been incredibly detailed and had shown what had gone on throughout World War 2, some of the images being perhaps a little too graphic for someone of my age, but I accepted this, and tried to understand the information whenever I had access to a dictionary seeing as the library was no longer available. _

_Then... some of the pictures caught my eye. _

_Soldiers, standing side by side together… in the far end of the picture was a man, in a green suit. His green eyes staring at the camera, a shadow across his face. But I could recognise those green eyes anywhere…_

_I peered at the picture closer, straining my eyes… It was him! _

_He hadn't changed, aged or anything! He looked just as young as I had seen him in the library…but this was world war two…surely there would be an age difference? Surely…_

" _Clara! " my mother came into my bedroom. _

_What did she want now? Ever since the fire she had been worrying about me so much…I didn't know why. There was nothing more to the fact I had nearly died…well there was that… and so I guess in a way she did have a right to be worrying about me…_

_I sighed " yes mum? " _

_She looked upset for a second. I mentally scolded myself for being rude._

" _when I saw how you were interested in history, I went and got you some more books! " she forced a smile and I felt guilt wash over me. _

" _mum? " _

" _yes sweetie? " her voice sounded hopeful._

_I jumped up out of bed and went to hug her. She seemed surprised at first, but then hugged me back and I grinned. _

_Later on that day, I had myself surrounded in the books she had brought me, like a small fort, many of them open as I stared at the pages in a mix of wonder and curiosity. _

_I had noticed He was in lots of pictures, usually hard to spot... but he was nearly always there! _

_World war one, world war Two, standing next to the president..._

_How was this possible? Who was this man? Why was he so important? I had to find out the answers…_

**9 years later…**

"No! " I let out a cry, I was going to be late for work… for the fifth time…ugh…

I ran out of my flat, locked the door, put the keys away, slipped my leather knapsack onto my back, and began to run down the corridor.

"Good morning miss Jackson! " Mrs Thatcher said happily.

I waved a reply, usually I would have stopped to chat to my neighbour, but I simply did not have enough time…

I literally dived down the steps… ramming my ribcage into the metal handlebar as I slipped. I hissed through my teeth, before continuing to run and ignoring the now searing pan that was traveling through my side. That…was going to leave a huge bruise.

My work was just across the road, a huge building with so many windows it appeared to be made entirely out of glass! I was a journalist and worked at' The Times 'in London.

Working as a journalist, collecting information and giving it to the company was a tough job. You had to be on time, _all the time… _and so far? I had been lucky!

But then again, my boss loved me. I loved my job. I always got the information I was asked for, and more. And my articles were 'always interesting, unique and descriptive 'as my boss had always said. Thank goodness for that…

I ran through the sliding glass doors and up the first volume of stairs, tying my hair back into a neat ponytail and folding my collar down so I looked smart.

As I came through the door, a pile of papers was immediately thrust into my face and I let out a cry of surprise.

"sir-" I spluttered indignantly.

"Clara come with me for a second please "

I tucked the papers under my arm and followed my boss into his office, he closed the door and looked me in the eye. And for a moment, I was surrounded entirely by the fear of what he had to say.

"You know, Clara that I know that you're one of the best journalists in here but-"

"Sir please I can explain! " I began to panic " I know I have been late for work this past couple of times, but I need this job really badly an-"

He silenced me with his hand, before letting out a low chuckle. "Clara, I'm giving you a chance to get out into other places, not just stay here in London and collect news. Go out into places like, France, Russia, Spain and see what's going on over there! "

My mouth was so open, I'm not surprised if I began catching flies.

"But if you don't want to do this job the-"

"I'll do it! " I yelled, perhaps a little too loudly.

He laughed " I knew you would be up to it! " he paused " the forms to go are on those sheets of papers there, you will be flying to Russia this Friday to find out what's happening over there. "

"What's happening over there? " I stuttered, perplexed "what do you mean sir? "

"The holidays are coming up soon, and I believe that it would be nice to see what they do for festivities in that country "

I sighed from relief. I thought he was asking me to spy! "That sounds great sir "I breathed, before pausing "wait did you say Friday?! " I began to panic "oh, I have to let my mother know, I have to pack! I'm not ready for this its only Wednesday I have so many things! I'm not going to have enough time! "

"If your sure-"

"I'm on it! " I yelled running out of the room, before quickly popping my head back in again "thanks sir!"

I ran out of work, excitement rushing through me like a tornado, I was going to Russia!

* * *

><p>In my flat later that afternoon, I was busy munching happily on Jaffa cakes which I had bought from a shop earlier that day. I was doing this while flicking through my collection of history books, figures in many pictures had been circled clearly with a red marker pen by myself, collections from other countries also had contained people…but <em>different <em>people… and they too occurred repeatedly throughout many of the history books which I had bought from many different countries, each with a story of their own to tell.

So far I just had pictures, I had no real concrete proof evidence apart from these 'figures 'which could be anybody…

I sighed. I felt like I was _so_ close to figuring out this mystery…

In my notebook which I carried around everywhere with me, I had close ups of the different people which I had discovered in the books. Single pictures which would mark the people I had found so far.

The person who had saved me from the fire, a tall man wearing glasses and a coat who was in some history books both in America and England, and a picture of a blonde guy which I had found in several history books when I went to France with my friends last year, always posing for the camera.

I still wasn't on the right track to finding out who these people were…there had to be an answer somewhere! It had to have something to do with the people occurring in those countries! I knew it! But if the tall man wearing glasses occurred in picture books In England…then I truly did not know if my suspicion was correct…

Maybe if I went to Russia I could perhaps find some pictures of someone in a library there? Oh dear. I was beginning to sound like a stalker again…

Maybe I could find out who that guy with the green eyes was… he seemed to be in the country I was in, so perhaps...well I owed him a Thank you anyway for saving my life 9 years ago. You would have thought I'd still have a fear of libraries, but nope! I'm good… which is kind of weird…

I think ill sleep this off and think about it tomorrow… I have a lot of packing to do which would give me plenty of time to think…

I sighed and switched off the living room light before slumping onto the sofa and falling asleep…


	3. Chapter 3 A Breakthrough

**Heh, sorry guys... Can I just say that Clara might ( I say might! ) meet a country in this chapter. And I'm surprised at the amount of views this has been getting its like: wow. Really? But no seriously wow. And I do wish I had more reviews ;-; so if your reading off the internet go make an account or something because it's worth it and you can write your own stories! And follow and favourite stories so you can keep track of what chapter your up to! **

**Oh...almost forgot...ITALY!**

**Italy: please don't hurt me!**

**What? Nu! I'll give you pasta if you do the disclaimer! **

**Italy: she doesn't own Hetalia! **

**Yey * hands pasta* **

**Italy: Ve~ **

**Anyway here's the third chapter...sorry if they are a bit short I'll try make this one longer :p **

* * *

><p>On the Thursday night, I rang my mother to see how she felt about the whole going to Russia thing. And came across the unexpected, she actually wanted me to go!<p>

She told me I should get out and live my life to the fullest and not stay cooped up in England, that I should be visiting other countries and beginning to write my own story.

It sounded like a quote from Disney, but those words were from my mothers own heart... and on that night I nearly cried. I said my farewells to her, and she said hers, but made me promise to ring whenever I had chance.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

The flight was awful.

Not that I'm afraid of planes or anything, but I mean it was literally awful.

There was a small child behind me whom kept wailing, I just wanted someone to shove a dummy in its mouth and keep it quiet but apparently the parent did not have one and so getting to sleep for me was quite difficult.

I didn't really mind the fact that I was going to Siberia, even if it it was a 8 hour flight to where I was going, and instead of being bored to pieces, I was actually quite excited, and eventually fell asleep when the small child behind me was given a burger to chew on for lunch.

I didn't have any money on me, sadly and would have probably gotten curry or something, which would have been nice, but it was even nicer waking up to see a view of mountains on one side of the plane, which was pleasant until the child behind me started wailing...again...

" erm, excuse me ma'am " I turned around to see the parent. I was going to ask her to shut the damn child up, but stopped when I saw how much trouble she was having with the small infant herself.

I sighed " would you like to borrow my iPad? I have some games on it that he might, Er...like..."

I nodded to the child who was now looking up at me curiously with big eyes.

She nodded eagerly, and spoke " thank you "

She spoke with a Russian accent, so I could only guess she was heading back home from a holiday to England...

Who would want to go to England anyway? The weather is horrible, rainy, stormy and all we talk about is weather! And then when it truly is sunny, it's still bloody 8 degrees!

Okay. So perhaps I'm exaggerating just a bit... But the weather can be nasty in England! I'm sure holiday makers would be _delighted_ to hear such words coming from my mouth...

The plane soon came to land... I was given back my iPad which was now covered in smudgy fingerprints. I sighed and reminded myself to clean it with wet wipes when I got to the nearest toilet.

As soon as I stepped out of the plane, I was hit with a blizzard of snow, luckily my Tour guide Boris tore me away and towards a large grey bricked building.

Turns out it was the Airport, and ill only say this once...It looked more like a prison.

When I had eventually checked in, there was supposed to be snowmobiles coming to pick up me and Boris.

But because the weather was horrendous, it didn't look like they were coming anytime soon...

There happened to be a small seating area in the airport, to which me and my tour guide sat down in, a small bookshelf stood against a wall and I got up to read.

Boris warned me that everything inside the books was Russian, but this did not bother me

I can already speak Spanish, and was attending night school to continue learning the amazing language. Once I had learnt Spanish, I planned to learn other languages too, but... I was going to stick to Spanish for now.

Anyway, it just so happened the book I picked up was a cooking book. I didn't know this at the time, and I began to read through the first few pages until Boris gave me an unimpressed look and told me what it was.I contemplated throwing the book at his head, but instead handed it to him so he could put it back on the shelf.

I sat back and sighed, until the sound of an engine could be heard outside and I got up to look.

The snow mobiles were here.

Boris began to gather our stuff together and headed out the door, I quickly grabbed another book off the shelf and followed him. He gave me yet another curious look as we headed outside, and he told me that the book was about history in Russia from what he could make off the front cover.

My mind was twirling, could this be another chance to find someone else? Another one of those people?

I had a special book in my bag along with my notebook which I stored all the pictures of the people I had found. If there was another person in this history book, I was most definitely onto something...

When we eventually arrived at the village, I got a call from my boss telling me I was to start working tomorrow and use the laptop he had given me to upload stuff over to him.

Right now I just wanted to hit the hay and fall asleep. For maybe two days? But that wasn't going to happen... Maybe just for tonight...

I got my wish when I was led over to my own cabin, given my keys and told to go to sleep by my rude tour guide.

Thank you Boris.

I got undressed and into my pyjamas before heading to the bed which was surprisingly comfortable , I then opened up the history book, ignored the writing, and instead focused on the pictures.

I knew some numbers, so I could read the years underneath them, and found some pictures which appeared to be from... A long time ago in Russia... a very long time ago...

I flicked through them, and was unable to find any sort of occurring person...until I came across a page at the back.

Two pictures, from World War One and two. A tall figure standing next to the leader in each of them...the same figure which in both pictures didn't seem to have aged.

Suddenly it made sense. What if these people...No...NO!

It did not make any sense! I refused to believe it... They couldn't be... But the way they occurred...

It had to be true...

I suddenly woke up in a sweat. The dream...the figure... I had forgotten their face. But remembered my strange conclusion. It did make sense... But how?!

I needed to think. The blizzard outside had died down, revealing a pale moon and stars that twinkled in the night sky.

I put on some suitable clothing and opened the door to my cabin, fresh cold air greeting me as it blew across my face, I eyed the Russian book which was lying on the floor one last time before walking outside, I then turned around to shut the door behind me, tightly and then walked along the outside floorboards and sat down on the edge of the porch.

I buried my head into my scarf, I wanted to go home. Back to my bedroom, back to my pictures and back to my mom. It was all so foreign and different! And I had barely been in Russia long... I needed to solve this mystery in a comfortable place which I knew well. I did _not _know the Cabin well, and it would probably take me longer to solve the mystery.

I suddenly heard a crunching in the snow and lifted my head, panicking and looking at my surroundings...there was no one to be seen...

An eery silence followed.

" privet! "

" HOLY " I jumped, falling sideways onto the ground.

" oh! Your English "

I looked up to see a tall man with silvery ashen grey hair, and bright...purple eyes? he wore a childish smile on his face and I suddenly forgot I was sitting in the snow.

" ah! Cold! "

I got up and dusted myself down before turning to him.

Bloody hell...he was still fucking tall.

" hello. " I said shyly.

Awkward... He was totally creeping me out right now. Go away! no! don't be rude? Um... Confused... Aaaaand he was scaring the shit outa me. weird aura, really really fucking weird aura. don't show the fear! phewww calm Clara caaalmmm you can do this.

" what brings you to Russia? "

... Okay...Creepy stalker guy. He had a thick Russian accent, so I could only guess he was Russi-

* face palms * well never. He spoke to me in Russian when he said hi, so he must be.

" I have to do an article on festivities here, like Christmas and all that...so sadly I'll only be staying for a week " FUCK CLARA DONT TELL HIM THAT!

" sadly? You sound like you want to stay da? "

I nodded numbly " yeah but I also kinda miss family back home... " I rubbed behind my head nervously,

I lifted a hand to stifle a yawn and then grinned sheepishly " sorry not really with the times "

Note to self: What I just said did not really make any sense at all, because we are three hours behind in England but I didn't care. I was too tired.

He didn't seem to notice.

" what is your name? "

" Clara " I answered back politely.

He nodded " Ivan. "

Oh is that his name? ok.

" goodnight Clara " he began to walk off into the night.

Oh! He did notice I was tired... Shit where was he going?! Oh? ... He's gone...

I stood there dumbfounded for about a minute before walking back inside and flopping onto my bed, getting changed, picking up the history book off the floor and getting under the bedsheets.

I remembered my dream and opened up the book to the back page. The pictures...

The figure was there. A tall man wearing a thick coat, with ashen blonde hair and...purple eyes...

In both pictures.

Feeling light headed I read the text underneath. It went on about the war, and even though I couldn't read Russian, I could vaguely make out some of the words... although at the side in small writing was something that made me gasp.

An arrow pointing to one of the figures, so faint it was barely noticeable, the writing next to it read in English...

' Russia, also known as...'

" Ivan Braginski " I gasped

Russia? But that means that he's a country! That doesn't make any sense! I gasped as a flow of information recalled itself in my mind. The occurring figures, repeatedly making themselves known in the history books... But that would mean that...that... The figures were countries?!

It would make sense seeing as they never seemed to age! How they always appeared in those historic photos aging back to many different wars...

I held a hand up to my forehead as a wave of hit me.

The man that saved me from the fire...that would mean he would be England? The guy from the book I bought on the trip to Paris, France? And America?

How?

**Russia/Ivan POV**

It had not been five minutes after leaving before Russia felt a slight pain go through his head. He gasped slightly and turned back towards the cabin to which ' Clara ' was staying at.

She knew.

* * *

><p><strong> I owe you people who have given me reviews and favourites a huge gift, because I'm after feedback and more than happy when you give it me! In fact? It makes my day :3<strong>

**So to those people out there reading this right now, please. I beg you give me a review or something to motivate me because I'm so lazy. **

**Thanks again!**

**- caramel out **


	4. Chapter 4 Please Leave A Message!

**Yey****! Here is the next chapter :3 had so much fun writing this one XD anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Russia made his way to Germany's house, from which shouts could be heard and a Italian voice chattering away.<p>

He knocked on the door.

Germany opened it and nodded when he saw his friend.

" Nice to see you Ivan. "

A face peeked from behind Germany and squeaked when it saw the Russian before ducking back behind and running into the kitchen from which there was a loud clattering of pans. And a " please don't hurt me!"

Germany ignored the Italians behaviour, as he normally acted like this whenever the Russian came around.

" da...we might have an issue... "

Ludwig noticed that his friend sounded distracted and invited him in.

_One very short but very long explanation later. _

_The three countries were seated in a living room, Italy was seated next to Germany on a couch and Russia was sat in front of them, just across from a table in an armchair. _

" what?! " Germany yelled

" someone knows about us being countries? " Italy said, beginning to panic.

" da. " the Russian replied" She is called Clara. "

Germany sighed. He was hoping there would have been more information than this...

" she is in a village in Siberia, she is staying there for a week "

Germany held a hand up to his chin thoughtfully.

" we need to find her before she tells anyone else. "

" but who would believe her? " Russia asked curiously

" anyone can believe anyone if the evidence is clear! " the Italian piped up but then whimpered at the gaze he was given next by the Russian, and hid under the table.

" Italy makes a good point. We leave now. " the German stood up and walked out of the room.

" wait for me! " the Italian yelled from under the table, a small bang could be heard as he tried to get out " ouch! " and then " Doitsu wait for me! "

A groan could be heard from outside as the Italian scrambled out from underneath the table and then followed his friend.

Russia sat silently staring at the floor before getting up himself and walking out of the house, but instead of walking towards his country he headed in the direction of England instead, for he would like to see some of the other countries reactions to this state of matter too...especially England's...

**Clara POV**

_buuuuuzzzzzzz__ * _

_buzzzzzzzzzzz__*_

" noooooo you can't make me get up! " I yelled burying my head into the covers and letting out an aggravated yell.

_buuuuuuuuuzzz__* _

_Buuuuuu__- CRACK* _

My phone was thrown across the room. Damn phone...

I then Recalled the sound the noise had made when landing and froze.

" shit "

I scrambled out of bed and fell onto the wooden floor before crawling desperately over to my phone which now had a huge crack across the surface.

" nooooooooo whyyyyyyy?!" I wailed.

Brand new iPhone. Bought? Cracked. Great.

I sighed and collapsed on the floor when I got up suddenly after hearing a loud banging on the cabin door.

Who could it be in these early hours of the morning? Oh shit...three hours ahead...hehehe...

I rushed around desperately putting on clothes

" gimme a minute! "

As I moved around the room, I began to recall the events from last night. The people being represented as countries... In fact? I had done some research myself and found out that these indeed where the stereotypical personifications of the countries. What with England having big eyebrows that resembled caterpillars and all that.

BUT ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY EYEBROWS ARE FINE THANKYOU!

But I didn't have blonde hair...instead I had short brown hair that fell slightly past my shoulders, which had a slight bit that stuck up near the top of my head and always refused to stick down. Literally, you had to use about ten hair spray cans to make the darn thing stay. So I usually wore a hat to cover it up. Although my friends said it looked fine, I did not think so.

For my clothing I eventually settled for a jumper and some leggings, and after slipping around the room while trying to put on some trainers and a backpack which had my iPad and phone in it, I was finally ready to answer the door.

" Open up now! " a German accent cut through the air like steel and the banging got louder.

" Doitsu she might be asleep! " whispered an Italian accent.

" she answered me you idiot! " the German sounded angry

" oh..."

" hang on! geez! " I answered.

After unlocking my door I opened it to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a smaller guy who had dark brown hair with a weird little curl sticking out at the side, a lot like my own. He was still taller than me by about an inch. God dammit why did I have to be so fucking small?!

" hai " I waved

" ciao! " the Italian waved back.

I nodded " soooo. Hi then. Um..."

" you need to come with us. " the German guy said. Well at least I knew who the voices belonged to now, I grinned slightly, wouldn't it have been funny if they had been the other way around?

The grin fell from my face as I realised what he had just said to me.

Weren't we In Russia? You know. Russian people with Russian accents live her- ... Oh... Oh poop. I knew who these guys were.

There was something like a small static of electricity between us.

Their eyes widened, including the small Italian who's eyes were shut.

They knew that I knew that they were countries. Yes this may probably seem like the most confusing thing ever. But it wasn't right now. in fact? The subject seemed quite delicate if you ask me.

" oh poop. "

The German put out his hands out in order to stop the door from being slammed in his face, it was too late for that.

*SLAM *

" open up! " the banging on the door increased

" sorry! Clara Jackson is not here right now! Please leave a message after the beep... "

I paused, gathering my luggage together which actually wasn't that much, and slinging it out the open window. The bag was similar to that of a backpack on wheels, it was quite light but the laptop made it heavier.

" BEEP! "

" doitsu I think the window is open "

Shit.

I leapt into the snow outside, colliding with a tree in the process and probably giving myself concussion. My vision actually went red for a few seconds which I don't think was all that good...but I had better things to worry about. I was being chased by an angry German.

In fact no...you know what? Let's just call him Germany for now seeing as he doesn't have a fucking name and is acting like a stalker.

I slipped my backpack onto my back, over my other backpack which made things extremely difficult and began to run.

Which...heh...honestly I can say I'm not all that good at...

He caught up, really. Really easily.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me to a halt.

" LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FU- "

You did not just put your hand over my mouth. You did _not_ just put your hand over my mouth.

I sank my teeth into his fingers

The German let out a yell and moved his hand away which hopefully would let me get away...no...

He kept ahold of my wrist giving me a chance to turn around and knee him in the unmentionables.

That didn't work either. He saw it coming, blocked it and grabbed ahold of me before doing something to the back of my neck.

I blacked out.

**No ones POV**

" Doitsu? " the smaller Italian ran up to his friend puffing slightly " what happened? "

the German sighed " I had to put her to sleep, she wasn't going to stop fighting so I had no choice "

The Italian peered over her " ve~ she's pretty "

Germany rolled his eyes and picked up ' Clara ' holding her bridal style.

They began to walk off through the trees and headed towards the airport so they could get over to England where a meeting was being held. If she knew that they were countries, then she would be one of the few people that did... And the dangers of knowing were out there...

* * *

><p><strong>Yey, I'm so mean! Another cliffie :3 and poop too because I'm not making these chapters long enough. I'm gonna start writing another one tonight, I promise. But in the meantime, please please leave a review! I've only had one and it is so depressing God dammit! <strong>

**Just...please... Because I need critique...**

**- caramel out... **


End file.
